


Short One-Shots

by NevilleLongbottomsGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevilleLongbottomsGirl/pseuds/NevilleLongbottomsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some short one-shots that I have in my library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Even with all the scratches and wounds from the battle she still looked gorgeous. He couldn’t believe he would never be able to hold her, be with her, and love her like he wanted to. It didn’t seem fair how everything had gone like this. He shouldn’t have died, he should be with Hermione right now, hugging her the way Ron was. It wasn’t supposed to be like this! He was supposed to be able to walk up to her after the battle and proclaim his love for her in front of everyone. He was supposed to watch her run and jump into his arms because she felt the same way. He was supposed to tell her he had loved her for years and will love her for even more. He was supposed to live. It wasn’t supposed to end like this and now that it has, he couldn’t help but feel regret. He admired her face as he felt himself fading from this world and appearing into the next. As he watched her features melt right in front of him, he silently promised her that he would wait for her, just as he had before.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville watched Luna step off the train and run towards him with her long golden hair flying behind her and a huge smile on her face. He was again reminded of how beautiful she was, not that he needed reminding. When she reached him, he grabbed her into a huge hug. When he finally let go of her, she gave him the best kiss of his life.  
“I missed you so much,” he whispered into her ear.  
“Well, I was gone for 3 months! I missed you too.” She didn’t bother to keep her voice down, there was no point anymore.  
After Harry had defeated Voldemort 6 years ago, there was no one to plot against them, no one who would care to listen to them. It had become a better place for them.  
“I hope my grandma didn’t scare you away from me too much.” Neville had been worried for Luna to go see his grandma by herself.  
“Neville, we are married now. It doesn’t matter what any of your family does, I will stick with you through everything.” She gave him another kiss before they started to walk towards the car that Neville’s grandma had insisted they buy.  
As they drove home, Luna told him about her stay.  
“You’re grandmother was very nice the whole time. She gave me the best advice about everything. She also told me that if I needed any help that I could just ask Ginny how she handled everything. I think I’ll stop by and say hi to them tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?”  
“Of course. It’s always nice to see Harry and Ginny and catch up. Maybe they’ll be able to help me with this whole thing.”  
They made it to their beautiful home, made to look a lot like Luna’s family’s house that was destroyed by Death Eaters many years ago. Neville got out and ran to the other side of the car to open Luna’s door for her. As she went to the front door, he went to grab her trunks out of the car.  
She opened the door and stepped through. “SURPRISE!”  
Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny with little James, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Neville’s grandmother, George and Angelina, Fluer and Bill with Victoire, Percy and Audrey with Molly, Charlie, and all of Luna’s other friends were there.  
“What is this?” Luna asked Neville as he walked through the door.  
He laughed. “It’s your baby shower, Luna.”  
“They are very popular in the muggle world.” Hermione chipped in.  
“Oh!” Luna was excited. “I’ve heard of these! When do the games start?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oi! Potter!” Harry saw Draco walking onto the Quidditch field.  
Here we go again, Harry thought as he flew down to meet him on the ground.  
“Malfoy, I don’t want any troubles. I’m just trying to practice.”  
“I know, I just thought you’d want to see the new broom my dad sent me.” He held up a brand new Nimbus 2003.  
Harry was baffled. “Where did you get that! They didn’t even come out yet!”  
“Well, my dad knows one of the creators of the Nimbus company and he gave it to me. This broom makes your broom look like a Comet.” Draco pointed to Harry’s broom in disgust.  
“I could still beat you!”  
“Is that a challenge, Potter?” Draco took a step towards Harry.  
“Only if your up to it, Malfoy.” Harry took a step towards Draco so that they were so close their noses were almost touching. Draco felt his heart speed up from the closeness. Before he could stop himself, Harry kissed Draco.  
Draco was surprised at first, but gave into the kiss. As they pulled away he said, “Maybe my father could get you a broom like mine, but there’s a condition.”  
“And what’s that?” Harry was still feeling so excited from the kiss that he didn’t even bother to try and put any meanness into his voice.  
“We do that again.” This time Draco kissed Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

“Luna, you’re just as sane as I am.” Harry said after he kissed her.  
“Harry,” he interupted her with another kiss. “Harry, I can’t believe you brought that up again.”  
“Well, it was the first thing you said to me, so that makes it important to me.”  
They were walking down Diagon Alley at dusk three years after the Second Wizarding War ended. They had been together for two years and Harry had been planning something special for this seemingly normal date.  
They stopped at Florean Fortescue’s ice cream parlor. Harry went inside to order while Luna chose a table for them. He came out with only one sundae with two spoons.  
Luna couldn’t help but laugh. “When you offered to buy the ice cream, I didn’t think you would go with only one. I could’ve bought my own.”  
Harry put down the sundae. “Well, I think you’ll like this one more than any other sundae you could buy.”  
“What are you talking about?” Luna picked up the spoon closest to her and saw the beautiful diamond ring on the end of it. She was stunned. She looked at Harry and saw him down on one knee.  
“Luna, from the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were someone special. You really are just as sane as I am, maybe even more sane thank I am. But that is what makes you the one for me. I love you and I want you to spend the rest of my life with you. Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?”  
Luna could barely breathe, it was perfect. There was no other answer than, “Yes. Yes, of course I will marry you, Harry!” He slipped the ring on her finger and she jumped into his arms. And then they shared their sundae, and it really was better than any other sundae that Luna could buy.


End file.
